Le dernier baiser du détraqueur
by DLys
Summary: Mai 1998 - Voldemort n'est plus et ses partisans sont aussitôt envoyés à Azkaban. Dans les heures qui suivent, le ministère s'employa à juger les mangemorts en une série de procès expéditifs.


Moi, misérable, qui ait donné la mort et versé le sang de sorciers et moldus innocents.

_Je sais que c'est pour aujourd'hui. Je le sens. Les détraqueurs s'agitent autour de ma cellule. Ils font des allées et venues, se nourrissant de mes peurs, mes angoisses, mon passé. Le vent s'engouffrent à travers la fenêtre, sorte d'ouverture dans un mur de pierres, dont les barreaux me retiennent prisonniers. Mais sont-ils réellement nécessaire ? L'idée de passer au travers ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, pas une seule fois. Peut-être parce que je suis résigné. Peut-être parce que je sais que c'est inutile. Parce que ce sont pas ces barreaux qui me retiennent à l'intérieur de la prison d'Azkaban._

J'ai obtenu mes ASPIC en 1996. Cette date vous dit forcément quelque chose. Cette date a marqué le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Gazette du Sorcier avait relayé l'information en envoyant massivement son édition à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Potter disait donc la vérité. Cette époque, j'étais en quête de reconnaissance. J'avais eu des notes très correctes à mes examens, une petite amie, une famille. Cependant, j'avais aussi une certaine ambition que j'avais développé avec les années. J'enviais Potter qui avait tout pour lui réussir. Il avait été promu attrapeur en Première Année alors que lui avait dû attendre d'être en Quatrième Année. Il était le héros de tous. Et moi je n'étais rien.

Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, j'ai postulé au Ministère de la Magie, à la justice magique. Ma candidature a été rejetée. Ils étaient débordé et employer une personne inconnue de leurs services n'était pas dans leurs projets. Le piston… J'ai envoyé d'autres CV dans tous les départements du Ministère. Je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse, pas même négative. J'ai fini par postuler à la ménagerie magique. Être reçu aux ASPIC avec trois Optimal et deux Efforts Exceptionnels, c'était un bon parcours. Et malgré tout, je me suis retrouvé à nettoyer les fientes des hiboux. Vous y croyez… Alors que, ce minable de Gravers, avec ses relations, il a pu y entrer, lui, au Ministère. Il avait à peine deux Efforts Exceptionnels.

_Mon corps se met à trembler. La température de la pièce, déjà fraiche, se glace davantage. Ils approchent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont déjà tout pris, la moindre de trace de bonheur. Mais à chaque fois, ils arrivent trouver un vieux souvenir au fond de ma mémoire, l'aspirent et s'en nourrissent. J'ai beau me replier dans un coin de la cellule, me rouler en boule, rien n'y fait. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus que d'anciens souvenirs en moins. Je peine à me rappeler de mon enfance, des bons moments passés à Poudlard._

Ils sont venus me trouver deux mois plus tard à mon boulot. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Deux hommes sont entrés dans la boutique, cape élégante sur les épaules, canne à la main. Ils avaient un air noble qui forçait le respect mais aussi la crainte. J'étais subjugué par leur aura.

— Vous cherchez un hibou, monsieur ? Leur ai-je demandé.

Je les ai aussitôt guidé vers les plus beaux Grands Ducs de la boutique.

— Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? Demanda le premier en caressant le plumage du rapace.

Son ami, quant à lui, s'était dirigé vers le directeur de la boutique, nous laissant discuter tranquillement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de mon patron.

— Cela va faire trois mois, monsieur.

Je lançais des oeillades à Monsieur Pinkles mais il semblait absorbé dans sa conversation et me tournait le dos.

— Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

Je me souviens encore du timbre de sa voix, à la fois douce et ferme. Il intimait le respect.

— Et est-ce une… vocation ?

— J'avais d'autres plans en tête.

Je le vis sourire légèrement.

— Je me disais aussi. Un ancien élève de Serdaigle, avec un diplôme en poche et des notes plus qu'honorables…

Cette sensation de honte, de rancoeur, d'injustice, elle m'a envahie ce jour-là. Mais elle s'est apaisée lorsque le visiteur a posé une main sur mon épaule, me murmurant ces mots qui me hante à présent jour après jour.

— Parfois, il suffit juste d'un coup de pouce. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Je…

— Vous finissez à 18h, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouvons-nous au Chaudron Baveur, après votre service.

Il s'appelait Julian Bingley et son ami se nommait Martin Hopkins. Julian est venu seul cette fois. Nous avons longuement parlé de l'avenir, de l'injustice de ce monde, de la magie. J'étais voué à un avenir plus grand, il l'avait remarqué. J'étais plus qu'un petit employé de la ménagerie magique. J'étais un sorcier, obligé de se terrer derrière des sortilèges pour que les moldus n'apprennent pas notre existence, obligé de se cacher comme si avoir des pouvoirs étaient une honte.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à mal tourner. Mes amis de Poudlard d'ascendance moldue sont devenus des ennemis à abattre, ceux qui m'avait volé ma gloire promise. Un homme pouvait m'aider à obtenir ce que je voulais pour l'Angleterre, pour les sorciers. Un monde meilleur.

_Des coups sur les barreaux de ma cellule me font sursauter. _

_— __Toi là, lève-toi. _

_Je rassemble mes forces. Mon esprit est embrumé. Je trébuche deux fois avant de me camper sur mes deux pieds quoiqu'encore légèrement tremblant. J'entends le cliquetis de la serrure. L'auror ouvre la porte de ma cellule et aussitôt une vague de froid m'enveloppe. Un détraqueur est entré et s'est approché de moi. Mon corps est pris de convulsion et je sens à peine le sorcier m'enchainer les poignets. Il me propulse littéralement en dehors de la pièce, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffons. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Le temps m'échappent. Je sens soudainement des gouttes s'abattre sur mon visage. Je suis dehors ? Mon visage se tourne vers le ciel orageux, qui décharge toute sa colère sur la mer du Nord. Puis, je sais qu'on m'attrape le bras, ça tourbillonne, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne, et puis, plus rien. Le silence. _

_— __Tu attends là bien sagement. _

_Les aurors s'éclipsent, me laissant seul avec deux détraqueurs. Une minute s'écoule jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent entrer. Une minute avec ces créatures abominables, c'est comme attendre pendant une heure dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, en souffrant le martyr. Leurs mains mortes et décomposées se referment sur mes bras et ils me guident lentement au coeur d'une salle que je ne connais que trop bien. _

Je lis tranquillement la liste que m'a remis Corban Yaxley ce matin.

Grâce à Julian et Martin, j'ai aujourd'hui un pied dans le ministère de la magie et même un haut poste. Certes, pas dans le haut du panier, mais c'est plus qu'honorable. Douce revanche.

De nombreux noms sont inscrits, j'en reconnais certains pour avoir étudié avec eux. Tous des nés-moldus qui ne sont pas venus passer l'entretien ce matin au bureau de la commission d'enregistrement, dirigé par Dolores Ombrage. Je me souviens d'elle quand elle enseignait à Poudlard. Elle n'a pas marqué les esprits comme enseignante mais en tant que membre du gouvernement, elle assure pleinement ses fonctions. Malgré tout, Yaxley reste celui qui m'impressionne le plus, en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbre, évidemment. Physiquement, il est relativement impressionnant avec sa grande taille et ses traits durs et froids. Son caractère l'est tout autant. Il est même plutôt condescendant avec moi alors que j'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'avait demandé : espionner, amadouer, convaincre d'autres sorciers de rallier la cause et même assassiner les potentiels gênes. Malgré tout cela, Yaxley reste méprisant.

Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je ne suis qu'un Sang-Mêlé et lui est issu d'une noble lignée de Sang-Pur.

_— … __êtes accusé de Haute Trahison envers le Ministère de la Magie et d'avoir permis à Lord Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir et assassiné les membres suivants. _

_Je regarde celui qui dirige le tribunal d'un oeil vide cependant je sens que je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Les détraqueurs sont partis. Me voilà seul devant une assemblée d'une centaine de sorciers. Je ne reconnais pas celui qui lit mon chef d'accusation et énumère ceux que j'ai assassiné._

_— __Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? _

_Je reste silencieux. Que puis-je dire ? Que je suis innocent ? Non, cela est faux, bien évidemment et il y a devant moi une foule de témoins. Je les entends chuchoter entre eux. Ils doivent se délecter de mon sort. Valent-Ils mieux que moi ? A cette pensée, je souris, faiblement. _

_— __Cela vous fait rire ? _

_Mon rictus s'élargit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire sous cape, un ricanement qui devient après éclat de rire. Les murmures s'amplifient autour de moi. Ils s'indignent, ces traitres à leur sang. J'ai réussi, j'ai tout fait pour entrer au Ministère, un poste que je méritais. J'ai travaillé dur à Poudlard pour ça. J'y avais autant droit que tous les autres. Je ne les entends plus à présent. Je vois leurs lèvres remuer, leurs bras s'agiter, leurs poings se dresser dans ma direction. _

_Je sens le froid revenir. Un détraqueur entre dans mon champ de vision. Je redresse la tête et le contemple. L'ignoble créature relève alors sa cagoule, dévoilant une bouche décharnée, vorace, sans dent. Il s'approche plus encore et pose sa mâchoire contre la mienne. Je me sens partir. Je ne suis plus rien. _

_Mais ai-je seulement été quelqu'un ? _

_…_

_Le lendemain, Kingsley Shacklebolt apprend sa nomination officielle à la tête du Ministère de la Magie et sa première mesure, à effet immédiat, est de mettre fin à l'utilisation des Détraqueur à la prison d'Azkaban. Les procès suivant sont menés en présence d'un avocat commis d'office afin de rendre la justice moins expéditive et surtout plus équitable, même si la culpabilité du sorcier est évidante. _


End file.
